Sugar Rush
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: Angel and Collins have breakfast...


_Warning: Never drink three milkshakes in a row and then listen to "Around the World" by ATC. You'll end up writing a really dumb fic…_

_That is all! ;)_

"Good morning, Angelcake."

Angel looked up from his bowl of cereal to see his lover entering the kitchen area.

"Good morning, honey." Angel giggled lightly…Collins had a severe case of bed head. The Latino knew that he looked no better, however.

As Collins dropped down into a chair beside Angel, he raised an eyebrow and grinned playfully.

"Just what are you giggling at, _Miss_ Angel?"

Angel pointed to his head.

"We can be _twins_, baby!"

Collins snorted, messing up his own hair with his hands. No matter what he did, one side was determined to remain flat.

"Yeah, 'cept you look like a rumpled butterfly when you wake up. I look more like a _homeless_ person…"

"Well, I think you're cute no matter what time of day it is."

"Thanks, Ang." Collins grinned at him. "Did you just get up?"

"Yeah. A few minutes ago." Angel spooned some cereal into his mouth, munching on it.

Collins nodded. He stretched a little, yawning loudly.

_I really need some coffee…_

"So whatchya eating??"

"Cornflakes!" Angel pushed the box over to him. "They're really good. I was _starving_!"

"As good as _Captain Crunch_??" Collins looked the box over disbelievingly.

"Well, I'd say so. In a different way, I mean. I've already gotten out a bowl and spoon for you incase you'd like to try some."

For the first time, Collins actually noticed the spoon and bowl sitting on the table in front of him. He grinned, picking up the box of cereal.

"Thanks, Ang."

Not even a second after he had finished filling his bowl, Angel handed him the milk.

"Thanks again!"

"No problem, Tom." Angel laughed.

Collins slowly poured the milk over the cornflakes, slightly disappointed that they did not go 'snap!', 'crackle!', and 'pop!' like Rice Krispies did…

_Oh well…_

He was ravenous. In the process of setting the milk carton down, the professor picked up his utensil with his other hand and dug it into the cereal. Moments later, Collins spooned the cornflakes into his mouth.

_Crunch!_

_Crunch!_

"So what do you think, honey??"

Collins swallowed the cereal with a loud gulp.

"Not bad…it could use a tablespoon of sugar. Or two. Or three…" Collins reached over, dragging the sugar bowl across the table towards him.

Angel shook his head, grinning. "You and your _sweet tooth_!"

"You know it, Angel!" Collins winked at him, spooning heaps of sugar onto his cereal.

Angel turned his attention back to his own breakfast. Soon, they were both eating in silence for several minutes.

The Latino mentally cringed as he ate his cereal, recalling how much sugar Collins had put onto his own.

_How does he stomach it??_

Being super ticklish, Angel jumped as he felt Collins' foot brush against his lower leg. He looked up.

Collins grinned widely when Angel met his gaze.

"Hey, Angelcake?" He giggled.

"Yes?" Angel raised an eyebrow.

"Can I paint your toenails??"

"That's sweet, baby…but I already painted them…"

"_Awwww_!" Collins pouted, spooning more cereal into his mouth.

Angel returned his attention back to his own cereal, slightly confused and _very_ curious.

"Hey, _Angelcake_…" Came Collins' excited whisper.

Angel looked up once more.

"Yes, dear…? _Eeep_!" He flinched in surprise as a single cornflake came flying at him, hitting him in the forehead.

"FOOD FIIIGHT!!!" Collins bellowed, picking up his bowl.

"Thomas B Collins…I am _not_ going to have a food fight with you!" Angel folded his arms across his chest.

Still holding his bowl, Collins wiggled his eyebrows. "You wanna _bet_??"

Realizing he was serious, Angel quickly got up from his chair. He backed away slightly.

"Either that box of cereal has been laced with crack, or the sugar you put on it has gone to your head…"

"_SUGAR_…!!" Collins screamed, pounding on the table with both fists. This made poor Angel jump (again).

Collins leapt up from his chair and pounced on his startled lover. Managing to get a grip on both of Angel's hands, he began spinning Angel in circles. He was belting (off key) a song the entire time:

"_Sugar!_

_Oh honey, honey!_

_You are my candy girl!_

_And you got me wantin' you…"_

Collins froze here, blinking. He stopped the spinning (to the relief of a dizzy Angel) and the singing.

"Awww, _fuck_! I forgot the rest of the words!"

"Maybe next time, _Marvin Gaye_." Leaving a stunned Collins standing in the middle of the kitchen, Angel smirked as he brushed past him, heading back over to his chair.

"Don't be like that…_dance_ with me! I wanna see your _moves_!"

Angel practically snorted. He sat down into his chair.

"Let's go wrestle in the _mud_ outside!" The professor continued.

Angel decided to ignore him. Though, he could feel Collins' eyes burning into the back of his head. He could hear Collins creeping up behind him.

"Angeeeel…" Collins teased. "I'll _tickle_ you if you don't dance…"

"Sit down and maybe I _will_!" Angel whirled around to face him, sticking his tongue out playfully.

"Okay, then!" Collins rushed over to the table, grabbed his bowl of cereal, and made his way back over to where he was standing before. He sat down on the kitchen floor.

"No, sweetie…I meant in your chair-"

"Hey, _Angelcake_!" Collins interrupted him once more. Apparently forgetting all about trying to make Angel dance.

"_Yes_??" Angel sighed wearily, rolling his eyes.

"Let's have a staring contest!"

Angel paused, thinking this over.

_Hmmmm. A staring contest…_

"Okay. If it'll amuse you…" Angel grinned, hoping the contest would calm Collins down.

Collins giggled excitedly.

"Ready?? Three, two, ONE!!"

Angel stared into the eyes of his lover calmly. Unblinking. He even smiled just a little...Collins was fidgeting like _crazy_.

Instead of calming him down, the little contest seemed to have the opposite effect on Collins, unfortunately. He returned the stare, also not blinking. As he did so, he was quickly spooning cereal into his mouth.

And then Collins exploded.

He burst out into hysterical, uncontrollable guffawing….spraying his half eaten, soggy cornflakes onto a very startled Angel.

"_GROSS_!!!" Angel shrieked, furiously wiping off his face with his sleeve. "THOMAS…THAT IS _NOT_ FUNNY!!!"

Collins was hunched over, choking with laughter.

Enraged, Angel turned around and scooped the box of cornflakes off the table. He whirled back around to face Collins…dumping them on his head.

"..._Hey_…_That wasn't very nice…_!" Collins gasped out breathlessly, still laughing. He brushed them out of his hair with both of his hands.

Ignoring him, Angel sprang up from his chair and made a mad dash over to the kitchen sink. He turned on the water full blast and stuck his whole head under, frantically running his hands over his hair and face…desperate to scrub the food off.

By this point, Collins was beginning to calm down and catch his breath. He stood up, shaking off the last of the cornflakes.

"Angelcake…?" He approached the sink cautiously.

Head still down, Angel reached up and shut off the water. He straightened up.

"Honey…could you get me a towel, please?"

He did not sound as angry as before.

Relieved, Collins hurried off down the hall. Moments later, he appeared by Angel's side, holding it out to him.

"Here you go."

"Thank you." Angel gratefully took it from him, burying his face into the fluffy fabric.

Collins stood there silently, watching Angel dry off in slight amusement.

"I thought you _weren't_ gonna participate in a food fight…" He teased.

"Oh, hush!" Angel giggled, setting the towel aside.

"Listen, Ang…" Collins began in an apologetic tone.

Angel shook his head, cutting him off.

"No, _I'm_ sorry. You didn't mean it. Besides, other than the food spraying, you're pretty _cute_ when you're hyper."

The Latino leaned in, kissing Collins on the cheek.

"Well, now that we've got that settled…let's play another game!" Collins smirked.

Angel groaned.

"No! No more games…."

Collins snaked his arms around Angel's waist, pulling him close. He leaned his forehead against his lover's.

"I spy with my lil' eye something that is…._sexy_!"

Angel giggled, blushing just a little bit at the corny compliment.

"Oh, well…gee…I guess you mean _me_??"

"Uh-huh…" Collins grinned even harder, winking.

Angel gave him a quick, gentle kiss on the mouth. He pulled back, whispering in his ear.

"I _like_ this game, honey!"

THE END


End file.
